


Forever Mine

by bright73



Category: Young Riders
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-26
Updated: 2004-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright73/pseuds/bright73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A galore of Gary Stu's and Mary Stu's and really bad characterization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Mine

Louise McCloud was soon to be married. Who would have ever thought that she, a puny gal from an orphanage, poor and lonely, would ever get to walk down the aisle. She smiled as she walked down the main street of Rock Creek, her new dress following her slender figure, her hair coppery and shining, the light breeze caressing her gently. A small congregation of tattered Union soldiers followed her stride, smiling and respectfully saluting her as she passed. One of the men let out a low appreciative whistle.

Lou glanced up and caught the eyes of the whistler, blushing slightly, not yet accustomed to the attention her new self stirred up around the menfolk. Glancing at herself in the window she was almost startled at what met her eyes. Yes it really was her in that window, a young woman with a smile on her face. A beautiful dress and perfectly trimmed nails and a hairdo that had taken Rachel more than an hour to accomplish. It really was her, Louise McCloud. But she had a hard time believing it herself. It hadn't been very long since she signed up, travestying like a boy, doing a man's work. And doing it better than most.

"Lou!"

A voice from behind her had her turn. Cody was making his way over to her, clad in the military uniform he didn't look half bad himself. "Hello Billy," she greeted her bunkmate. The blonde exuberant riders always managed to lift her mood. He made her laugh and enjoy life. Confident in her abilities and respectful. Even in his pranks. Lou had always felt a special affinity with Cody. He tried hard to hide the depth of his feeling behind the gay antics. But Lou saw trough all that, she knew that underneath all the laughter and gleeful remarks lie a deep sorrow. He was hiding, just like she had been. He hid his secrets behind laughter while she used men's clothing. He was her soulmate and her knight in shining armor, her beam of sunshine on a cloudy day. The one she turned to when she needed someone to talk to. Cody was always there for her, lifting her spirits, brightening her day.

"Lou - I mean Louise, you look splendid, where are you off to?" William F Cody watched his former bunkmate with awe, she was stunning. He had been secretly in love with her ever since he found out she was a girl, but never had he suspected she would grow into this. Any man would lay down his life for the radiant woman in front of him. He would too, in a blink of an eye, a beat of a heart, no questions asked. There she was, the puny rider, turning out to be the most independent, proud and lovely woman he had ever met. Any man that would have her as a wife should thank his stars and the kiss the ground her perfect little feet walked. She was 'the woman', perfect in every sense. Anybody that met her couldn't help loving her. Yet, Louise didn't seem to know how beautiful and lovely she really was, she was almost shy, sometimes insecure of her femininity. That surprised Cody greatly, he knew her as an incredibly strong and self-sufficient young woman. A lady, a thoroughbred, a freshly sprung innocent rosebud on the wide barren plains, a breath of fresh air for a starving man.

"I have something that needs to be done, Billy, something important." She smiled that alluring smile of hers, a smile that always tugged at Cody's heart. He wanted that smile for himself, it would brighten every day with its splendor. It would be all he ever asked for and he'd give anything to have her at his side for all eternity. Her soulful brown eyes accompanying him every minute of every day. There would be no other woman that could ever take the place Louise McCloud had claimed in his heart.

"Can I help you, Louise?" he asked hopefully, anything to be close to her.

"No Billy," she let out a pearly, liberating laugh, "I'm fine. I keep telling you I can take care of myself. You're gettin' worse than Kid."

Cody shook his head, he couldn't believe he was being compared to the overprotective southerner that had asked, and actually gotten permission to marry this woman. Nobody could understand why Louise had said yes to the poor white trash without a real name. The man she had promised to marry was a loser, nothing else. And everybody except Louise seemed to understand this. She didn't need to marry him, why should she? Love really was blind, blind and stupid like a fly jammed into a jar, flying over and over against the glass, trying to get out. Never seeing the obstacle in its way. The man she was about to marry had no honor, no morals, all he seemed to have was a cunning ability to con females. It was such a pity. Cody hoped that before it would happen, Kid would show his true colors and Louise would finally see what he was. A condescending, controlling liar that never trusted the radiant woman to be able to take care of herself. He wasn't right for her. Everybody knew that, everybody except the woman he was about to marry.

"Louise," he started nervously, anxious for her to think it over. She didn't owe the Kid anything, in fact, Kid owed this beautiful woman so much more. Kid owed this woman complete freedom to choose a man worthy of her. A man that respected her free spirit and independence while taking care of her every need. Protecting her and venerating the celestial perfection her tiny fragile form expressed. Kid didn't deserve her, and Cody wanted more than anything to have her realize that. Before it was too late. Their marriage would never work, Kid would never be able to respect her freedom or appreciate her blossoming femininity. Louise was too much of a woman to suit Kid.

But Lou didn't give him a chance, she spotted somebody and waved.

Buck smiled back and made his way over to them. The young Kiowa made his way from the marshal's office. His eyes lightning up like the sun rising over the horizon at the sight of the petite woman.

"There you are Buck," Lou smiled as he approached, "Rachel sent me out to look for you."

The young brave was barely able to take his eyes off Lou, so taken with the image of her invading his entire being, he merely nodded. Not daring to show his admiration overtly, but the fire in his dark eyes didn't go unnoticed. Cody knew that Louise and Buck were close, they were sharing some kind of deep strong and forever enduring bond. Almost like soulmates, understanding each other perfectly. Reading each other even before the other one spoke. But Cody suspected Buck's feeling ran much deeper, maybe as deep as his own. He had caught Buck's gaze lingering on the young woman more than once, and the smiles they bestowed upon each other when they thought no-one saw. And he knew Buck would lay his life down for Louise, at any moment, without question. Just like he would.

"I'd better go," he sighed, "gotta get some supplies from Tompkins, don't be late for dinner you two."

"Later, Cody," Lou saluted him, "remember to keep your nose clean!"

Cody smiled to himself as he steered his steps to the store - the girl was funny too.

 

 

Lou watched the young Kiowa, her heart bleeding profusely for him. Ever since Ike, his best friend had been shot, he seemed desolate and lost. Many nights had she spent sitting in the swing of the porch with Rachel, pondering on how to lift his spirits. The week after they had watched Ike die had been dreadful. Buck seemed to slip away from them, silently withdrawing into a shell, a shell so tight nothing seemed able to penetrate the deep pain. He seemed lost and lonely, like a wide-eyed child being robbed of the goodies, left to starve all on his own. Like his world had vaporized into tiny disconnected parts dimming his chances for happiness.

Lou wanted to console the young man, she'd do anything to have him smile again. Buck was probably the one she understood the best, and he probably understood her more than the others too. They were soulmates.

Walking back to the station house she pondered on the riders, all of them so different, yet the same. Buck, sensitive and strong at the same time. But something of an outcast. Just like her, having to fight for his place in the community. His dark soulful eyes often revealing deep sorrow, more now than before, now that Ike was no longer with them. Ike, gentle Ike. The one who knew the dark sides of life, the loneliness of being different. The adversity he so often was forced to face, just because he didn't speak with words. She had felt so close to him from the start, watching him fight for his place amongst them. The sensitive and timid man whose smile always warmed her heart. He always understood her worries, just like she had understood his. Like soulmates they had been drawn to each other, finding strength, comfort and acceptance in each other. She would never forget Ike, and she knew he was just as deeply embedded in her heart as he was in Buck's. She felt a tear spring to her eye, blinking she tried to stop them from overflowing.

"You alright Lou?" Buck asked concerned

She nodded, the lump in her throat growing.

"Let's sit here for a while," Buck spoke silently, nodding to the swing on the porch. His hand coming up to softly and gently steady her.

Lou smiled through tears, gratefully following him. Buck always understood her perfectly. More so than any of the riders, it was like they shared thoughts and didn't even have to talk. Buck was always there for her. To talk, to cry or to laugh, a soulmate she never wanted to lose.

 

 

Buck watched the wonderful young woman at his side with concern. Her deep soulful eyes brimmed with tears, tears she so bravely tried to fight back. Her sorrow touched his heart, Louise should never cry, she should be smilingly radiant. Happy and carefree, that what was a woman like Lou deserved. And if it was in his power he would never see tears in her eyes again. He'd lay down his life for her, without one single doubt. Her happiness was the most important thing for him, whatever it may be, her happiness was what he asked for in his prays. He so wished she was his, this brave independent beauty at his side, the woman that did a man's job and still managed to radiate her blossoming beauty. He was always amazed by her, she never ceased to surprise him with her strength. Like a wild horse, strong and free - never letting itself be totally caught. Any man that would get Louise McCloud should thank his stars and kiss the ground she walked. She was the ultimate perfection, the answer to every man's wishes. He wanted to shower her with expensive dresses and diamonds as big as her radiant eyes. He wanted her to dance to the fast beating of his heart. Explode with joy in his arms, rise to the stars in his hold. He would forever love this woman, there would never be anybody else for him. She understood him perfectly, never missing a sign. They were soulmates. And he wished she'd understand before it was too late. They were meant to be forever together, one soul.

"What's wrong, Lou," he asked softly.

She blinked away the tears, forcing a smile to her lips; "I was just thinking 'bout Ike, I miss him so much Buck, so so very much."

Buck laid his arm around her shoulder, hugging her close. "I know Lou, so do I." He had never loved anybody more than this woman.

 

 

It was late, time for supper, but Jimmy and Kid were still not to bee seen. She sat out on the porch, a shawl over her shoulders and waited. Noah at her side, breathing the fresh evening air. Noah and Lou didn't need to talk, they understood each other perfectly all the same.

Lou watched the tall, strong rider at her side, the fiercely proud and independent rider. A freeborn black man, a rarity really. She had always felt close to Noah, because he too, was different. Things didn't come easy for him, he had to fight for his rights so much harder than many else. Just because he was different, like her. And yet, he was always sensitive the everybody's need. She knew if she needed to talk, he would be there for her.

Noah watched the woman at his side, the fading light emphasizing her fine features, her deep brown eyes seemed to hold a fire within. He loved this woman deeply, but he would never be able to show his ever burning love for her. But his love would never be expressed, he would forever carry it with him, burning deep inside his soul. He'd lay his life down for her at any instance, no questions asked. She was the answer to every man's prayer. Independent and strong, capable of doing a man's work better than most. And her ethereal beauty took his breath away. She lighted up the room when she walked into it, and yet, she didn't seem aware of her own perfection. She had none of the mannerisms that most beautiful women developed, she didn't look down her nose at anybody. Her life had taught her so much that she held her feet on the ground. He loved her for that, as much as he loved her for her pearly laughter and fierce pride, independence and the way she never hesitated in risking her hide for the family, for them all. Any man that would get Louise McCloud should thank his stars and kiss the ground she walked. But he wouldn't be that man and his heart filled to the brim with sorrow at that knowledge.

"What's wrong Noah?" She asked, her soulful eyes resting on him. Inquiring and caring.

"I was just thinking," he replied, smiling slightly to lift the mood. He never wanted to see any sorrow in her eyes, and he would certainly not put any there.

"About the war?"

"Yes," he answered, realizing that the threat hung over them all. Escalating day by day, dividing them, about to destroy the family they had become.

"You think there will be one?" Lou's lower lip shivered slightly.

Noah reached for her and pulled into a hug. She had more to lose than most, the man she was about to marry had proclaimed that he would return to his home and fight for the cause. Noah couldn't understand the man, he was about to marry the most beautiful and radiant woman and yet he would willingly go and fight a war. A war to defend slavery! He might lie and say it was because he loved the land itself, the way they used to live. But the way they used to live was equal to slavery. Kid would fight to keep men in chains. The man lacked honor and moral, he was mot right for Lou and Noah wished she would understand this before it was too late.

Seeing her so distraught and unhappy tore at his heart and he had never loved any woman more than he loved Louise at this precise moment. He hugged her close and kissed her front; "All we can do is pray Lou."

 

 

It was already dark when the the lost riders rode in. Louise smiled at her future husband, walking over to him and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Hard ride?" She looked into his deepblue eyes and ran a hand over his hairy chest. Her Kid, the one that had discovered her secret first of all. The man that had held that knowledge against her, using it all the times he was able to. The man that always doubted her capabilities. The man she was about to marry. The man she sometimes did not quite understand, he was always showing kindness, yes. But sometimes he was callous and calculating. Using her weakness, being a woman, to his favor. His protectiveness suffocated her. But he had kept her secret safe, she would always be deeply indebted to him because of that. Now it was time to pay, and she always paid her debts.

"The worst," Kid whined, "I can't understand why I'm always picked for these long rides. It ain't like I'm the only rider in this station."

Annoyed Lou turned to the other rider. The strong masculine man that had her hands trembling. Jimmy, gentle and caring Jimmy. Always there for her, her soulmate. The one that never doubted her or held a harsh word for her. The one she ran to when in need. Oozing of confident masculinity he stood before her, looking at her. And she blushed, his gaze told her how much he admired her. And she felt proud; a man like James Butler Hickok finding her attractive. It was what she needed, all that she needed. As long as Jimmy looked at her like that she wouldn't ask for anything else, she'd endure any hardship without complaint. Because Jimmy, the man everybody wanted was looking at her, Lou, with awe.

Wetting her lips nervously she walked up to him, laying a hand on the strong arm. Shivering at the sensation of the man before her. "You alright, Jimmy?"

"I'm fine Louise," he nodded and smiled warmly. His eyes never leaving hers. Shivers ran through her spine, this man was so different. He was what every woman wanted, strong and impulsive, gentle and caring, always in full control, ready to give his life for her if needed. She was always completely safe around Jimmy, nothing perturbed him. He was man enough to face anything. But his reputation clouded his existence, followed him like a shadow wherever he went. Day and night, his shadow lingered, making him guarded and intense. He was different, a man of reputation, a mythical real-life hero. Not quite fitting in with the rest of them, larger than life and fighting to live a normal life without the tales proceeding him, hindering him from being what he most of all wanted, loved and respected. Like herself, yet the shadows following her were different, but still shadows of a past she wanted to forget. They were soulmates in shadowland. And just like her, through turmoil and disaster, Jimmy stood tall, never flinching in face of danger, never showing fear, always sure of himself. The fastest gun in the west, a well-known gunfighter with a soft heart. A gentle man, caring for his loved ones. A man every woman wanted. But his fear of hurting her held him back, the need to protect her put strong reins on his love. Yet she could see it in his eyes. Everytime their eyes met she felt it, filling the air around them, crackling it. If he'd only ask she'd be his forever.

"Oh Lou," Kid spoke from behind them, "would'ya take Katy for me. I need to go lie down, I'm beat."

Lou rolled her eyes and turned to take the horse. "Did you get those things?" Eyeing the man, annoyed at his constant whining she waited for an answer.

"What? Oh, the rings? Damn it, no, I forgot. But that's not important now is it, I mean I can get you those coppery ones until I can afford to buy you real ones. After all, the most important thing is that you promise to obey me. The rings can always be arranged afterwards. I know a nig.... a black man in town that has to sell his soon, seems he's taking the freedom trail, needs the money. I can get them real cheap."

Jimmy stared at Kid, not believing his ears. "Lou please," he said, "step out of the way. I've had it with his whining and controlling. He's not worthy of you Louise, whatever he holds on you, you shouldn't have to pay such a steep price. I'll kill him for you!"

Speechless she looked at the man she loved, now more than ever, astounded at the risk he was willing to take for her. She had never loved him, or any man, more than right at this instance. But still, with tears brimming her eyes she shook her head and whispered, "No, Jimmy."

"Please Lou, step aside." He caressed her cheek and took a long step to the side, "Hey Kid! I've had it with your heinous whining, bad temper and controlling attitude! I'm callin' ya out!"

"What?" Kid exploded, "you crazy? Katy's right there! I'll kill ya if you hurt her, hell I'll kill you anyhow!" he bellowed, his temper flaring.

Suddenly they were surrounded by people, all eager to see the event. All the riders stormed out on the porch, eyes glued to the two standing in the darkness on the street. Lou tried to get a hold of Jimmy but the mass arriving cast her to the side. The soldiers surrounded her, rooting for bloodshed, taking bets. And Lou was pushed further and further away. Fighting to the back she felt strong arm clinch her into a hold. A hard grip bruising her delicate shoulders, making her gasp in pain. "Please don't..." she eyes flew wide open in utter shock. The soldier she had seen earlier smiled grimly at her, while licking his lips ravenously; "Finally!"

Louise opened her mouth to scream but the man's hand covered her mouth while he dragged her into the dark alley. Lou screamed, but only muffled sounds of her despair escaped the firm, grim, relentless grip she was encapsulated in. Frantically she struggled to get free, but the man was too strong. The darkness was complete and all she could do was pray. And then suddenly, a shadow appeared, startling the man slightly as he let his hand hungrily travel her delicate, shivering and trembling body.

"Let her go!"

Tears of immense gratitude welled to her eyes at the recognition of Jimmy's voice. Her savior was here, he had seen it all happen, and now he was here to protect and save her. What else could she ever ask of a man? Her knight in shining armor had arrived, her salvation, all that she had prayed for was standing at the end of the alley holding his gun firmly pointed at the man holding her hostage. Jimmy was always there for her, whenever she needed him.

Then a shot rang out and the grip around her loosened as the man fell dead to the ground.

She was left, looking into the complete darkness around her feet, Knowing that somewhere down there was the man that had threatened her. And then, Jimmy was by her side and she turned to him. Shivering as Jimmy arms enfolded her and she clung desperately to him. "Oh Jimmy!" she panted.

Jimmy held on to the woman he had always loved and forever would. His proud independent Louise, a woman so beautiful she competed with the sun in radiant splendor. His doe-eyed gentle Lou, whose soul spoke volumes through her orbs. The woman that had grown into a treasure under his very eyes, a woman capable of doing a man's work, and better than most. She was perfection. Any man that would get Louise McCloud should thank his stars and kiss the ground she walked. And here he was, holding her in his arms. She was trembling, sobbing into his shirt, breaking his heart. Lifting her up in his arms he carried her out into the haze of the streetlight and sank to his knees before her. Catching her misty, soulful eyes he cleared his throat. It was now or never. "Louise, I have something to tell you. Remember that man I shot in Winded Creek? After he shot that woman? Well the woman's husband had been shot and he was deadly wounded and just before he died he handed me this deed to a mansion in California, somewhere called Holly Woods or something like that. It's a winery Louise, and it's all mine now. So I have a proposition now that I'm rich and well-known ." Pausing he reached for her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her palm before he continued."Louise McCloud, my love. You are the bravest, most independent, compassionate, gentle and caring woman I have ever had the honor of knowing. I love you, always have. Always will. You are the light of my eyes, the sun in my sky and the breeze of wind that fills my lungs. I would die for you Louise, and I would never think twice. I adore and honor you, respect you for what you are, will you be my wife?"

Kid appeared from behind the congregation; "Now Jimmy, I have the bullets. Can we get on with it...what the heck?"

With tears in her eyes Lou wrapped her arms around Jimmy's neck. Nodding furiously she smiled radiantly as Jimmy rose and lifted her off her feet. "I do Jimmy," she smiled through tears. "I'll be your wife forever and ever and ever. "

"Mine forever," Jimmy smiled smugly, looking over his shoulder at Kid, left with mouth open staring in the middle of the street.

The crowd around them cheered at the two soulmates finally finding each other.

"Just one thing Jimmy," Lou smiled ruefully "would you mind washing your hair and maybe cut it a little before the wedding. You know, I would love to have longer hair than you."

Jimmy looked slightly perturbed. Letting her back down on her feet he moved away slightly, peering at her under his brow. Then he cleared his throat; "well ya know Lou, I'd die for you an'all but the hair?"

Tears welled in her eyes anew, her strong man, so vulnerable. "It's alright Jimmy, I understand, it's alright," she crooned.

Jimmy looked at the woman, not believing his ears. She didn't ask him for anything, she never would, She was still his the independent, strong-willed woman he'd gotten to know, but still she understood. She accepted him for what he was and she was willing to take the risk to live her life by his side. She had accepted to marry him. He kissed her, thanking his stars and bowing to place a kiss on the ground she walked.

"Oh. Jimmy," Louise beamed, nobody has done that for me before. You're my hero in shining armor, my soulmate, my dreams come true. I will love you forever and ever and ever."

Jimmy wiped the gravel off his lips and kissed her again.


End file.
